This invention relates generally to surgical appliances, and has particular reference to a novel limb positioning device for use with an operating table. The device is designed to mechanically hold the limb, particularly the leg, in the optimum position for performing surgery thereon. While not so limited, the limb positioning device of the invention is especially advantageous in performing knee surgery.
The various surgical procedures performed on the knee usually require a variety of positions to allow access to the different areas of the joint. There is need for firm support of the lower extremity. Frequently this support is rendered by an assistant who must assume an uncomfortable position and maintain it with only minor changes for long periods of time.
With the development of arthorscopy and arthroscopic surgery, there is a need for definite reliability in the positioning and holding of the lower limb. The surgical instruments used are capable of damage to the knee joints just as they are curative in their prime function. They include knives, power instruments, biopsy forceps and scissors. The positions of the knee that are required include flexion, extension, rotation and abduction as well as adduction of the knee, and combinations of all of these.
In smaller hospitals where personnel are not always available to help in the surgical theatre, there is great need for a reliable means to hold the leg and maintain varying degrees of pressure in all positions. In addition, the surgeon must be able to easily adjust the positioning device without destroying its sterile condition. Reliability, sterility, variability and ease of operation are all requirements for any lower extremity support system.
In addition to its use in the newer types of surgical procedures, a leg holding or support device must be adaptable to the older and more routine surgical procedures to greatly expand its usefullness. The device described hereinafter also has the ability to allow varus and valgus positioning with the weight of the leg aiding in the maintenance of position.
A number of limb holding or supporting devices have been developed heretofore for use in surgical procedures. Some of these operate on a tourniquet principle which may not always be desirable. Others of the devices are limited as to adjustability or variability, and some are not as reliable as required. Prior U.S. patents that disclose leg positioning devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,057,992; 2,119,325 and 2,267,924. Other patents developed in the course of a preliminary search are U.S. Pat. Nos. 473,200; 988,923; 1,266,367; 2,801,142; 3,339,913; 3,528,413 and 3,810,462.